Password
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: He realized his feelings for her when he said his goodbyes as he was about to go for the U.S Open. Now that they were separated, he was a bit weary. How was he going to send his feelings to her now that he was in the other side of the world?


**One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! One-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. Konomo Takeshi-sensei does. As well as Sekaiichi Hatsukoi's season two ending song. Zero-related. **

* * *

**Password**

* * *

'_The only thing I've wanted to convey and send to you is "I love you."__  
__I will send it to no one else but you, always.'__  
_

_~Sakura Marry-men - Aikotoba  
_

* * *

The announcement for his departure for America could be heard all through the airport. It was time for him to leave and there was no such time left. He looked behind him and said his good byes.

"Ja, minna-san. I'll see you next summer break." He bowed to his senpais and to his former captain who was there to see him off. Staying at Seishun middle and high school for five years did improve him a lot. Tennis was his passion and it was being improved. He was about to compete for the US open. And this year was really his fortune. He won the three grand slams this year and only the US open was left to hold the title to become the third person who ever completed the gram slams at the same year... at least for the men's singles. He was closed to that one dream of his.

"Good luck, Echizen," The mother hen said to him, "I know that it was not hard you this time."

"We will support you here," Fuji said to him as he gave the rest of his belongings.

"Be sure to win this one, Echizen." Momo said to him.

"He's right Ochibi! We will win the tournament here for you. Don't worry." Eiji said giving him a victory sign.

The others jumped on him, Kawamura kept shouting with his racket on while Inui was mumbling on his records. Kaidoh and Tezuka nodded both at the same time when he looked at them.

"Don't let your guard down." The captain said to him giving him a serious stare. He knew what he meant by that.

"Hai!"

Sumire looked behind her. As years passed by, the regulars were becoming popular not just in their school but also everywhere… merely outside Seigaku and the youngest tennis prodigy was not an exemption. They could see that any minute now, his fans could attack and surround him there. That would be troublesome for him.

"Echizen, you need to go. Your fans could no longer hold back from the outside." Sumire said.

Echizen nodded as a confirmation. He was about to turned around when he heard someone spoke.

"Mou! Sakuno, where have you been?"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the loudmouthed girl scolding an auburn pigtailed girl who had just arrived. She was resting her hands with a paper bag to her knees and was catching her breath from running all the way there.

"Gomen, Tomo-chan. I-I was planning to give R-ryoma-kun something a-and it took time for me to have found it." Sakuno explained.

"Well, go!" Tomoka ordered pointing her index finger to him, "Give it to Ryoma-sama before he leaves the flat form."

She nodded. He saw her walking across to him, blushing all the same. He wondered why the girl was blushing when it came to him. The girl wasn't even looking at him in the eye.

Was she shy?

Embarrassed?

Or?

"R-ryoma-kun… I-I…" she looked on the ground even though she was talking to him not far from him. The others gave them some privacy to talk. The others snickered and giggled on that scene but Ryoma ignored them. He saw the effort the girl was giving to him just to say her words.

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

Ryoma and Sakuno looked to their sides just to see a bunch of fans running towards them. Both eyes widened as they saw the horde of people filling the area.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" a girl shove Sakuno away making the paper bag fall over to the ground. And another girl bumped her and pushed her away also making her stumble on the ground.

Ryoma saw how she was being pushed away from him. Even though he was being surrounded with his fans at that moment, asking for his autograph, kisses which he highly doubt of giving and good luck words, his eyes were locked at the girl way behind him. She was being helped by her best friend to stand up. He could hear her saying how clumsy she was and apologized later. She slowly looked at him. He read from her face that she could no longer approach or talked to him anymore. She gave her a face of assurance yet sad look before bowing to him.

"Good luck."

He was surprised. The girl just whispered those words to him but he heard her clearly. So much for having sharp hearing senses. The girl was giving him a genuine smile and a blush that made her look different.

...And cute.

The regulars were stunned first and became aware when the fans starting screaming. They came to his aid. They cornered Ryoma around separating him from the tons of fans there. Ryoma was still staring at her and he didn't know why? He flinched when someone grabbed his hand and put something in it.

"You'll need this for charms." Momo said making him hold the paper bag in his hand.

"And a possibility that you will be needing this as well." He looked at Fuji who inserted something in his other hand.

Weird look was his respond to the both of them before Fuji shove him to enter the departure area. He took one last look to everyone and a glance to the braided girl before leaving the area.

* * *

**Inside the airplane:**

He was seated at a comfortable seat where no fans could disturb him if he slept there. But his eyes were not drawing him to sleep any minute now. In fact he was wondering what had happened earlier. The face of his coach's granddaughter was surprisingly worth remembering.

…Her blushing, smiling face.

The way she reacted today, her efforts to say her words but she didn't have the chance to say so because of his _fans._

The way she said her good luck to him and he couldn't stop smiling thinking about how cute she was.

Then a shot made him realize something.

What was he thinking?

He should be thinking about the competition not just a random girl out there- okay, he'd take that back. She was not a random girl. She was his coach's granddaughter for goodness sake.

His schoolmate… his cheerer… his good luck… charm. She did say good luck to him. That would consider as his charm? He didn't need it because he knew that he would win and became the third person winning number one in all tournaments this year. But it felt different when she said those two words.

He leaned his back on his seat and closed his eyes. He felt helpless, he couldn't sleep, and he was bothered by her image. Nothing else would go into his head but her. He didn't even know what the feeling called was.

Or rather he didn't want to know at all. He opened his eyes once again.

"Since when did I start thinking about her?" he mumbled to himself. He wasn't perfectly aware that the girl was always cheering him, although he knew that she was always there. He didn't pay attention to her presence before as he was focusing on his passion seriously.

_You are always number one for me._

He remembered her saying that to him before. It's not like the message wasn't true because he always believed that he was indeed number one. But ever since the girl told him that; he felt that he should prove it to her.

…To be her number one. When he thought that, his heart was making its _racket_. He couldn't calm himself down.

He gripped his hands to his armrest. Then he remembered the thing Fuji inserted in his hand. It was still there. He wasn't aware that he was still holding it all the time. He looked at it. It was a folded paper. His eyes widened when he saw what was written inside. He smirked as he closed his eyes once again.

"Fuji-senpai, on what you had done… made me want to see her more."

He stared at the compartment as he opened his eyes once again. He was about to go to America but he wanted to go out there now. But it's too late to make a decision now… the plane was starting to move. He didn't hear about the announcement of fastening seatbelts, safety measures and such until a flight stewardess approached him and instructed him to do so.

* * *

**After several hours of flight:**

He arrived at New York airport with determination in his eyes. He found a new reason to become a number one grand slam achiever. He found 'it'. He found her. He couldn't wait to become one. He couldn't wait to defeat all his opponents. He knew that she was watching him. A smirk formed on his face. He was reaching one of his two dreams these two weeks.

Yap two.

The other one was her.

He finally understood now.

He couldn't wait to tell her.

That he finally found her.

He found love.

* * *

**One week later:**

She was watching him play for the quarterfinals round with the rest of the regulars and Tomoka. She was staring at the large screen when the boy was being focused on the camera.

_He is really amazing. _She thought. The boy reached that far and she was there when he was slowly achieving it. She also thought that he was difficult to reach now.

Take his latest departure last week.

She tried to say her good luck words to him. But due to her shy nature, she wasn't able to tell him. She didn't have the chance to talk to him at all. She didn't have the confidence to join in to his fans that were surrounding him that time. But she knew that he wouldn't mind though. She was not the type who he could remember or anything. That was just him.

…A tennis prodigy… a passionate player.

He thought nothing but tennis only.

She felt sad of not being able to talk to him but was glad all the same when Momoshiro told her that he gave him her gift that she dropped at the airport. She smiled at him that day hoping that she successfully hid her disappointment.

Her reverie was cut from the people's reactions around her. Tomoka hugged her and she didn't know what was happening.

"Sakuno! He's qualified!"

"E-eh?"

"Ryoma-sama's qualified for the semifinals!" Tomoka shouted to her ears.

"I knew it! Echizen will make it." Momo said punching in the air.

"Yeah! He's definitely great." Horio commented.

She couldn't hear their praising words that clearly as she stared at the screen. The tennis prodigy was being interviewed by a reporter. There would be few matches from now before he could win a title. She was happy for him.

_Ryoma-kun…_

* * *

**Next Day:**

Sakuno went to school due to some overtime activities even though it was Saturday. She accepted their favor and it wasn't that hard for her. In fact, she enjoyed helping her senseis and senpais. It was already three in the afternoon when they finished doing their activities.

"Thank you for today."

She bowed to her sensei as respect, "Thank you very much. I'll take my leave now."

"Be careful on your way home."

"Hai," She started to walk after that. She exited the school promises and decided to go home, "that was tiring but I enjoyed it. I can't wait for the festival day." she giggled while thinking about the upcoming cultural festival in their school. She was in the debt of her thoughts when her phone suddenly rang. She yanked her phone in the pocket of her skirt and looked at the screen.

"W-who is this?" she wondered. The number was not registered on her phone. After the series of ringing, she pressed the call button, "H-hello?"

"You haven't told me your words yet."

Her eyes widened very slowly. She was stunned and stopped from walking at the same time. She knew that voice. There was no mistake about it, "R-r-ry-ryoma-kun?!"

"Heh."

She held her phone with both of her hands, "w-why did you call?" a realization hit her, "h-how did you know my—my number?"

The other line chuckled, "Does it matter? Let's say a tensai just _inserted_ a number in my palm."

"O-oh." She replied. _W-what was Fuji-senpai thinking? W-why did he…_ "W-why did you call… Ryoma-kun?"

"I want to know what you are going to say to me at the airport."

She was speechless. Ryoma wanted her to say the words that she didn't say at the airport.

"Hey."

"I-I… g-good luck to-to your matches."

Ryoma sighed, "You told me that already at the airport."

She blushed. She decided to continue walking, "B-become number one's youngest tennis player. I-I know you can do it."

Silence was erupted for minutes.

"Am I still your number one?"

"E-eh?" her pace was becoming slow.

"…"

"Y-you are always number one… t-to me." she didn't know but she felt of saying those words to him. Maybe saying those words might motivate him to do more. She thought that she could help him by saying those words.

"I wish to see you."

She gasped loudly. It was embarrassing because she knew he heard her. It made her cut from her reverie earlier. But did she hear him right?

He wanted to see her?

Her?

"Y-you can see me… a-after the competition-"

"I wish to see you right now?"

She was not hallucinating. The boy repeated his words.

…And now?

It was impossible. The boy was in America right now, playing for the US open. What was he thinking? She wasn't able to reply to him and the boy said another word.

"I want to tell you something."

"w-what is it?"

"I've wanted to convey and send it to you."

Sakuno couldn't get what the boy was telling her, "I-I don't understand you."

"I will send it to no one else but you."

She was waiting for his next words as she turned to the corner only to stop abruptly.

She was frozen.

It was him, leaning on a post ahead of her. He was looking down and she didn't know if his eyes were closed or not because of his hat. His hand was in his pocket while the other was on his ear probably with his phone on it. She flinched when the boy moved from the post and faced her. The boy was staring at her right now.

From her ear with her phone and the movement of the boy's lips in front of her, she heard him say his next words clearly;

"I love you."

She was left agape, eyes were wide opened, couldn't move from her position and for goodness sake, her reactions were delayed a lot. She was blushing to the fullest.

…Minus the rampaging heart thumping.

The boy walked towards her as he ended the call and making her panic a lot.

"Y-you-in America-p-play-why-Japan-US-A-america-" she panicked as she flail her hands in front of him.

Her heart skipped a bit when the boy held her hand with her phone on, "Mataku… you can speak Japanese, you know."

She blushed as she looked down, "Y-you are supposed to be in America… W-what are you doing here?"

"I already told you my reasons." He said staring at her.

She looked away when she noticed his stare, "b-but that can… w-wait?"

"But I can't."

Her eyes widened.

"Date me."

Her blush became intense. He was asking her to date him. In fact… to become his girlfriend.

"Ryuzaki."

"B-but I'm just… nobody."

"I am your number one, right?"

She nodded. She still couldn't look at him.

"Then you are not."

She looked at him which she regretted doing. The boy was intensely looking at her. His amber eyes were manipulating her. They made her nod to become his. And it was too late to take her decision back. The next thing she knew, the boy was hugging her that very moment.

She must be dreaming.

How could the boy suddenly showed up, telling that he loved her and hugging her like that?

But what was happening right now if she was still dreaming? When would she wake up? And boy, he was a lot taller now. She never had been this close to the boy before. It made her suffocate. And thinking that made her realize that it wasn't a dream after all.

Her eyes widened, "R-ryoma-kun, y-you have a match to compete, r-right? S-should you be going back now?"

"My match will resume tomorrow evening, so I have plenty of time." he said tightening his embrace to her, "I should have done this before."

She tilted her head a little as her flushed face never changed, "w-what do you mean… by that?"

He released her but he grabbed both of her hands. She felt worried because she knew that the boy was aware that she was trembling and her hands were cold. But he couldn't careless. She saw him looked at her and said something beyond her question.

"After I win the tournament and come back here, you will give me a reward."

She wondered, "W-what is it?"

"I should receive a price from you." He said as he raised one of his hands and brushed her lips with his index and middle finger.

She blushed once again. Well, how could she object on that? He had the right to do that. They were official at least for the both of them. She held his hand which was touching her lips. She looked down.

"T-that can wait… t-too."

"You just answered me… so yeah."

She didn't answer but she looked away. Her heart was pounding so fast. She couldn't calm herself down.

"Watch me play starting tomorrow; I'll do something that only us will know."

"w-what would that be?"

He leaned closer to her ear as she flinched a little, "that will be our…"

* * *

**Last Day on the Competition:**

He was competing for the finals. And yep, he was so close of reaching his dream. If he beat his opponent then his dreams would come true. The match was intense and heated. The crowd was making lots of commotion and also their bet was divided between him and his opponent.

She was watching him on TV with the regulars and her best friend. Even they were making commotions inside the club. If Ryoma scored a point from his opponent, they started to scream while she was sitting there quietly with her heart was also silently screaming.

"~nya, look what is Ochibi doing?" Eiji said pointing on the TV screen.

Everyone looked at the screen even Sakuno.

The boy stood straight, he shifted his racket from his left to right hand. She noticed something at his right wrist. It was the not collapsible tennis racket brooch that she gave him at the airport that she didn't almost give him. It wouldn't fall from his wrist no matter how strong the boy would swing it. But that was not the reason she was staring at him right now. They saw him raise his left hand, facing the back of his hand at the camera, he pointed his index and thumped finger upward making an 'L' sign. Staring at the camera while smirking, he said;

"Mada Mada dane."

Everyone including the both side of the country created a noise.

"Echizen has his own unique style of taunting his opponent, hasn't he?" Momo said.

The regulars nodded. Even the tensai agreed to it. Unbeknownst to them, Sakuno knew the real meaning of what he did. She wrapped her arms to her knees as she hugged them. She rested her head on top of her knees while smiling at the boy in front as she whispered something that only she could hear.

"Our Password of Love."

* * *

**Okay! Done… Ryoma was Ooc here… I know that loud and clear… so… I am not pretty sure if you like this one… Is he okay... being like that? Well if you do please let me know your thoughts… Thank you very much…**

**Do you remember Fairy Tail's sign when the leader raised his hand in the air? That's what Ryoma did... tee hee hee... I hope you like this... oh... I don't own Fairy Tail okay... just love that anime too...**

**~ MitsukiJunko… ^_^**


End file.
